


Under the Sky [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Xanxus doesn't like the way most mafia men drool, but she does like the way Squalo approaches her





	Under the Sky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60105) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link. 

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Under%20the%20Sky.mp3) | 13:09 | 10.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Branch for having blanket permission!!


End file.
